Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Becoming The Hurricane"
by poweranimals
Summary: When a powerful monster tries to eliminate space travel on Earth, the Rangers must discover the value of working together.


  
**_"Becoming The Hurricane"_**

The Rangers stand with pride over their victory over the Jakinja. Just then, a ship in the shape of a centipede descends upon the ground in front of them. Blue Ranger looks at this in shock. "What is happening?" she wonders desperately. "I thought we defeated them."   
  
"It looks like we could be in over our heads." the Red Ranger states  
the obvious. "Watch out guys!"   
  
"Oh no! The ship is opening up." Yellow Ranger gasps. "What should we do?"   
  
Just then, the Jakinja descend from the ship. There is Centrax, the giant centipede god, the three guardians of the Jakinja, and the two females, surrounded by the Ants.   
  
"Who are you?" the Red Ranger demands to know. "What is it you want?"   
  
The female with pink hair, dressed in black smiles. "We want Earth!" she growls.   
  
Centrax moves to the front as his guards surround him. "We are the Jakinja!" he mutters in his dispicable voice, "Only the darkest force from Sector 7." he pauses, "I am Centrax, the leader of the Jakinja."   
  
"Let's get him." Red Ranger shouts. "Before it's too late."   
  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Simon." Yellow Ranger stops him.   
  
"You should listen to your friend, Red Ranger." Centrax points out to him. "I am protected by my Union."   
  
"Did you just say you were protected by the Union?" Blue Ranger makes a pun.   
  
"Fools!" a knight looking Jakinja speaks up. "We are the Union of the Jakinja." he introduces himself. "I am Samarus, head of the mechanical ninjas."   
  
"I am Starsect." the creature speaks, "I am in charge of the forseeing that operations go as planned."   
  
"I am Budok." the green budist looking Jakinja speaks, "I am in charge of the biological ninjas."   
  
Just then, the two females walk forward. The pink haired female speaks. "I am Vendromeda and this is my sister Spastra."   
  
Spastra smiles. "I believe we've met Rangers." she laughs.   
  
Vendromeda continues. "Together we will be your worst nightmare."   
  
"But.. what happened to my pet?" Spastra looks around for the hamster.   
  
"Enough about your silly pet." Vendromeda demands. "We've got work to do."   
  
Centrax suddenly speaks up. "Now that you know we are, you have been warned."   
  
"Warned about what?" Yellow Ranger asks.   
  
"Yeah why are you doing this?" Blue Ranger demands to know.   
  
"Are there more like you on this world?" Samurus inquires.   
  
"No one quite like us." Simon replies. "We're Ninja Storm Rangers.   
  
"Or so we've heard." Centrax interupts. "Well don't say we didn't warn you." he pauses, "Your planet will be ours."   
  
"But what about us?" Red Ranger asks. "This is our planet."   
  
"_You_ will be destroyed!" Centrax and all of the Jakinja laugh. "We will look forward to meeting you in battle again."   
  
The Rangers just stand in astonishment as the Jakinja enter the centipede-like ship again and it takes off towards space. "What are we going to do?" Blue Ranger quivers.   
  
"We better get back to the Wind Tunnel." Red Ranger responds. "That girl Sherry may know what to do."   
  
The Rangers power down and begin to head back to the Wind Tunnel, when they hear a voice. "Wait you fools!" they look around, "Don't leave without me."   
  
"What was that?" Mary wonders.   
  
"I don't know it sounded like it was coming from.." John pauses and looks down. "Guys look!"   
  
They all look on the ground to see the hamster that was Sherek. "That thing is Spastra's pet." Simon responds. "I don't think we outta trust it."   
  
"Wait you fool!" he yells at them. "Don't you recognize my voice?"   
  
"Come to think of it.." Simon replies, "You do sound firmiliar."   
  
"I am Sherek." he responds. "You have got to get me back to my daughter."   
  
"You?" Mary looks at him. "You're the crazy guy."   
  
"I don't believe it." John replies. "The old guy was right." he pauses. "But wait.. I thought you were destroyed, not turned into a hamster."   
  
"I did this." Sherek responds. "Enough chatter." he yells at them again. "You must get me back to Sherry."   
  
"Wait.." Simon interupts. "Sherry's your daughter?"   
  
"Yes!" Sherek answers, "You must get me to her immediately."   
  
Later on inside the Wind Tunnel, Sherry is speaking to her father who is inside a hamster cage. "How'd this happen to you, father?" she asks.   
  
"The spell was suposed to be temporary." Sherek complains, "But I was nervous and I believe I mispoke a word at the end."   
  
"Can't you just reverse the spell?" Sherry wonders.   
  
"It's not that easy." Sherek responds. "I don't even remember what words I used."   
  
"Well it's okay." Sherry smiles. "You look cute this way."   
  
"This is not humorous." Sherek raises his voice. "We've got to think of the problem at hand."   
  
"What problem?" Sherry questions. "You mean the Jakinja?" she has a half smile. "Luckily we've got the Ninja Storm Rangers on our side."   
  
"I hope we weren't making a mistake with these three." Sherek sighs. "We must train them in the skill of the ninja." he points out. "And I'm not sure how I am going to do this in my condition."   
  
"Well I might have another way." Sherry smiles.   
  
"Another way?" Sherek shouts, "Whatever could you be talking about _another way_?"   
  
Sherek turns to the computer in front of her and opens up a window that shows mechanical looking beasts. "I've been working with the technology here." she presses buttons, "I think I may have created something useful."   
  
Sherek stares at the screen. "Where are the Rangers now?"   
  
Meanwhile in the city, the Rangers walk through the city as rock music plays softly in the background. "You know I haven't been to the city in forever." Mary smiles. "I really wanna do some shopping."   
  
"Hey John." Simon queries, "You wanna head down to Funco Land? See what the latest games are out?"   
  
"Actually, Simon.." John pauses "I was going to the comic shop. They've got the latest issue of Spiderman."   
  
"Oh fine." Simon responds. "Then we'll all meet up later?"   
  
"Yeah sounds good." Mary heads off. "Don't wait up!"   
  
"Video games?" John looks interested, "Maybe next time."   
  
They all walk off in their own directions. Simon walks down the street and sees a vender selling hot dogs. "You know now that I think about it." he says to himself. "Dinner is beginning to sound like a really good idea at this point."   
  
Meanwhile in the midst of the Parasitic Fortress, Centrax stands before his minions. "Go ahead Earth Ninjas..." he laughs, "Play away your time. For the time for your destruction draws closer." he calls out to his minions. "Samarus!!" he shouts. "I am very concerned that the earth ninjas will find our base. We need to elliminate space travel on Earth." he stares at Samurus, "What Jakinja do we have to do accomlish this task?"   
  
Samarus opens up his helmet and inside we see that his body is being controlled by a little ant inside. "I have the perfect Jakinja for the job." he says. "Magnetmon has the stregnth of ten of the greatest ninjas that we've conquered. His magnetic abilities will render their space travel inoperatable with reletive ease."   
  
"Very well.." Centrax is satisfied with what he has heard. "Send Magnetmon to make a mockery of these pathetic earth ninjas."   
  
"Yes master." Samrus closes back up his helmet and bows, then he walks off.   
  
Meanwhile on Earth, it seems Simon has had dinner and is now at dessert as he is eating a big banana split inside Baskin Robins. All of the sudden his Gyro Morpher makes a beeping sound. Everyone looks at him, but he walks outside and answers. "Hello?" he responds, "This is Simon."   
  
Meanwhile at the Wind Tunnel, Sherry is talking to them through the communications channel. "Simon, the Jakinja have invaded the Nasa base nearby. You guys must stop them!" she replies.   
  
"Actually, I don't know where the others are." Simon responds. "Contact them and have them meet me there." he says.   
  
"They're not with you?" Sherek yells over the loud speaker, "They haven't been answering their Gyro Morphers."   
  
"Well..." Simon pauses. "I can't stop them alone."   
  
"You must find the others." Sherek responds. "And hurry now... This planet depends on it."   
  
Simon hangs up and begins running all over the place looking for his friends. After restless searching, he finally comes upon John who is playing with a dog in the park. "John, John!" Simon shouts. "We've gotta go."   
  
"Oh hey Simon." John responds calmly as if he didn't even hear a word he said.   
  
"Are you listening?" he says to him again. "We've gotta go, the Jakinja are back."   
  
"I don't really wanna go." John says as he throws a frisbee to the dog who he has been playing with.   
  
"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Simon shouts. "The Jakinja are back. We're the Ninja Storm Rangers. We have to stop them." he says vigerently.   
  
But it seems to be no good. John just continues to play. "This is more fun." he smiles. "You should take a break. I don't see why it should be our responsibility. I never volenteered to do this."   
  
"Well you need to volenteer now." Simon tries to convince him "People's lives are in danger." he continues.. "That's why we have one of these." he looks down at John's wrist and sees that he's not wearing his Morpher. "John, you're not wearing your Morpher? That's why you wouldn't answer Sherry's calls."   
  
John looks to his wrist and then back up again and with a simple expression just replies, "It was sort of cramping my style." he shrugs his shoulders. "People were asking about it."   
  
"Where is it?" Simon wonders.   
  
"Oh it's over there!" John points to his bag that he brought with him.   
  
Simon still tries to talk to him, but then he looks over in the street and sees a limo pull up. "Hey look it's a limo." he watches in admirement. "Wouldn't it be great to be rich like that?" he gawks at it. "I wonder what kind of person would actually be able to have a limo drive them around."   
  
Just then, a girl gets out all dressed up nice in fancy in a blue dress and hair all done up. "Hey look it's Mary." John points out.   
  
"Mary?" Simon looks at her. "What is she doing in a limo?"   
  
Simon drags John and they both go running up to her. "Mary, what are you doing in a limo?" Simon asks.   
  
"It's really a wonderful story." Mary smiles "I was just trying dresses on, when I noticed that were having Spastraoke in the mall." she smiles again. "I just had to try it out. So anyways, these guys came up to me and they were talent scouts. They said they really liked my singing and want to put me on a record. Isn't that great?"   
  
"That's awesome Mary!" John replies. "Why doesn't anything like that ever happen to me?"   
  
"I know!" Mary responds, "Isn't that simply raveshing?" she pauses and looks back. "Well boys.. I should be going now."   
  
"Wait Mary!" Simon grabs her arm. "Where's your Morpher?" he looks at her wrist.   
  
"Oh I took that silly thing off." she smiles. "It's in the limo I think."   
  
"You shouldn't take that thing off." Simon shouts "Sherry needs us. The Jakinja are attacking."   
  
"Well I'd love to Simon." Mary smiles and puts on her sunglasses. "But. I've got a record label to think about." she turns to get and car and waves. "Bye boys!"   
  
She gets into the car and it drives away. Simon is furious. He gets another call from Sherry. "Simon, you've got to stop the Jakinja." she orders.   
  
"I'm on my way." Simon responds, "Simon out!"   
  
He runs away towards the Nasa base and holds out his Gyro Morpher and shouts, "Ninja Storm Transform!"   
  
The Red Ranger arrives on the scene to battle Magnetmon. "Stop what you're doing!" he shouts.   
  
Magnetmon turns around as he is surrounded by Ants. "And who's going to stop me?" he wonders, "Are you going to stop me yourself?"   
  
"If I have to." the Red Ranger threatens as he takes out his Gamma Gun. "Get away from that shuttle!" he demands as he jumps towards him.   
  
Magnetmon laughs as he uses his magnetic power to render Red Ranger's Gamma Gun inoperable. He then blasts him with a magnetic wave that sends him flying. "_You're_ going to stop me?" he laughs. "Unbelievable! You better prepare to kiss space travel on Earth, goodbye."   
  
Meanwhile in a limosine carrying Mary, she looks out the window as they drive by Nasa headquarters. She hears explosions and starts thinking about Simon. Just then, her Gyro Morpher beeps. She hesitates, then answers it. Meanwhile near the same location, John is walking a dog and his Gyro Morpher beeps as well. They both answer simontaneously. "Hello?"   
  
Sherry responds to them, "Rangers you have to help Simon!" she commands. "He is out there alone."   
  
"But why should we have to do it?" John asks. "We never asked for this job."   
  
"Yeah, we have lives you know." Mary adds.   
  
Just then, Sherek buts in from his hamster cage. "You may not have volenteered, but you are this planet's only hope." he pauses. "I can't believe I just said that." he pauses again. "But whether you want to admit it or not, you have a responsibility to your world."   
  
"He's right!" John pauses. "If we don't help, who will?"   
  
"But.. how do we stop such a thing?" Mary pouts.   
  
"You must work together." Sherek responds. "Alone you are heroes, but together you have the power of hurricane." he pauses "You are the Ninja Storm Rangers."   
  
"He's right!" John agrees. "We have to try to work together."   
  
Mary nods and motions for the limo driver to pull over. "Stop!" she shouts. "I have to get off here."   
  
"But what about your career?" the driver questions. "You may never have this chance again."   
  
Mary pauses. "Well I'm sorry, I just have something more important to take care of."   
  
Mary gets out of the car and meets up with John. Together they activate their Gyro Morphers. "Ninja Storm Transform!"   
  
They meet up at the Nasa base with the Red Ranger who is getting kicked around. "You guys showed up?" Red Ranger says as a nice suprise.   
  
"We couldn't let you have all the fun, could we?" the Blue Ranger says delightfully.   
  
Yellow Ranger puts his hand to Red's shoulder, "Come on, Simon." he nods, "We have to work together."   
  
Red Ranger agrees as they combine their weapons to form the Hurricane Blaster. This time they put the Hyper Hammer in the middle. "Hurricane Blaster (Hyper Mode)!" they shout.   
  
"This time we're gonna make you inoperable, Magnetmon!" the Yellow Ranger shouts.   
  
They stand together and use the hyper power of the Hurricane Blaster to disable Magnetmon's attacks and destroy him.   
  
"We did it again!" the Blue Ranger cheers.   
  
"Another one for the good guys!" the Yellow Ranger adds.   
  
"And I thought you guys weren't coming." the Red Ranger interupts.   
  
"We were just foolin with ya." the Blue Ranger elbows Red Ranger.   
  
Just then Vendromeda is watching this and isn't satisfied. "How dare them destroy Magnetmon!" she glares at them.   
  
"What is she doing here?" Blue wonders.   
  
The others look up at her as she pulls out a book full of Jakinja. "Let's see here." Vendromeda looks through the book until she comes to a picture of Magnetmon. "Here he is!" she smiles. She pulls out a stamp and stamps the Magnetmon picture and calls out through a big bull horn, "Copy Robot Activate NOW!"   
  
Just then, a giant robot looking thing appears and the Rangers gasp. The Copy Robot suddenly transforms into the appearence of Magnetmon. The Rangers are in shock. "What happened?" Yellow wonders.   
  
"Magnetmon?" Blue gasps, "He's gigantic!"   
  
Just then, Red is on the Gyro to Sherry. "Sherry, I think there's something you forgot to tell us."   
  
Sherry responds, "I was actually afraid something like this might happen."   
  
"You knew this would happen?" Blue shouts.   
  
"Well I noticed our technology was designed to create giant robots so I figured theirs might be as well."   
  
"Giant robots?" Yellow wonders. "We have giant robots?"   
  
"I have just finished creating some from the diagram." she pauses. "They're called the Stormzords!"   
  
"Stormzords?" Red wonders, "They sound great, but.. how do we activate them?"   
  
Sherry responds, "Call upon them." she pauses, "Each of you have one." she introduces the Stormzords. "John, you will command the Lion Stormzord!" she continues. "Mary, the Dolphin Stormzord will respond to you!" she continues again, "And Simon, the Hawk Stormzord is yours." she finishes. "Rangers, you must summon your Stormzords using the Power Medals in your Gyro Morphers."   
  
The Rangers look at the Medals and use them to activate the Stormzords.   
  
"Lion Stormzord!" the Yellow Ranger calls out.   
  
"Dolphin Stormzord!" the Blue Ranger shouts.   
  
"Hawk Stormzord!" the Red Ranger commands.   
  
In the midst of the lands, there is an amusement park, where a ferist wheel transforms into the Lion Stormzord. In the midst of the ocean, a ship liner transforms into the Dolphin Stormzord. And in the sky a jet transforms into the Hawk Stormzord. The Rangers see their Stormzords coming to them and jump aboard into cockpits they pilot. "These things are awesome!" Yellow responds at the look of the Lion.   
  
"Whoah!" Blue calls out, "This Dolphin is flying." she comments as the Dolphin uses a ring around it to swim through the air.   
  
The Hawk swoops down from the sky. "I'm not sure how I know how to control this thing." Red wonders as he amazingly manuevers.   
  
Magnetmon is shocked by these giant animals, but quickly is unimpressed. "No matter, I will disable your technology." he threatens.   
  
Just then, as Magnetmon tries to disable the technology, the Lion uses its turbine mane to counteract the attack. However, the Stormzords aren't powerful enough to destroy Magnetmon. The Jakinja suddenly goes crazy and begins throwing the Stormzords around. "Sherry?" Red responds. "This isn't working!"   
  
Sherry calls to them. "Rangers you must combine the power of your Power Medals to cause your Stormzords." she smiles. "Together, the Stormzords will form the power of a hurricane."   
  
"OK!" Blue nods, "We'll do whatever we can."   
  
"Ready guys?" Yellow adds agreement.   
  
"Stormzords merge!" Red shouts and the other two follow as they access the power of their Power Medals.   
  
The Stormzords merge together. The Lion becomes a body and an arm, the Dolphin becomes the other arm and the Hawk transforms into the head. Inside their cockpits, the computer screens light up before them and display "Ninja Storm Megazord".   
  
They call out together, "Ninja Storm Megazord Activate!"   
  
Magnetmon is in shock, literally. "What in blazes?" he wonders. "I guess I'll have to destroy you too!"   
  
The Rangers comment in amazement of the Ninja Storm Megazord. The Ninja Storm Megazord walks right up to Magnetmon and punches him to the ground as it unleashes a steam attack from the chest. "We need more power to destroy this guy!" the Yellow Ranger comments.   
  
Just then, Sherry contacts them, "Rangers, I'm am sending you something  
to help you right now."   
  
In the Red Ranger's cockpit, red Power Medal appears. "Another Power Medal?" Red wonders.   
  
"Use it to unleash the Slashing Saber, a powerful weapon!" Sherry informs them.   
  
The Red Ranger inserts the Power Medal into a template in front of him and calls out "Slashing Saber Activate!"   
  
Just then, the chest of the Megazord opens up and a giant red Power Ball with "01" in the center, comes out of the chest and unleashes some bird like creature which transforms and becomes a sword known as the Slashing Saber. "Sweet!" Blue comments, "That was cool!"   
  
"Let's finish this battle once and for all!" Red commands as the Ninja Storm Megazord holds up the Slashing Saber. "Ninja Storm Megazord - Slashing Saber, Strike!"   
  
The Ninja Storm Megazord slashes the Slashing Saber through Magnetmon, destroying it once and for all. The Rangers all celebrate. Meanwhile, Vendromeda has a devistating look on her face.   
  
Later on, back at the Wind Tunnel, the Rangers are all astonished over the power of their new Stormzords. "The Stormzords are simply ravishing!" Mary smiles.   
  
"Ravishing?" John comments. "You know, you really are going to have to stop using words like that."   
  
Simon laughs. "So, Sherry. I'm curious." he wonders. "Where did this technology come from?"   
  
"I am not sure, Simon." Sherry responds. "Maybe we will never know." she pauses, "But we should be thankful it is here."   
  
The hamster watches intently from his cage. "These Rangers are our only hope." he twitches his nose. "Lord, have mercy on us all."   
  
Meanwhile in the Parasitic Fortress, Centrax yells at Samurus. "Where did the Rangers get those _Stormzords_?" he is enraged.   
  
"I don't know master!" Samurus responds. "I had no idea they had such power!"   
  
"Rest assured, you _will_ be ready for this trckery next time." Centrax responds.   
  
"Yes master!" Samurus sucks up to him. "Next time, the Rangers won't be so lucky."   
  
"And if they are.." Centrax looks at him as Samurus stops. "You will pay for failure!"   
  
Samurus looks scared and walks off. Meanwhile, Vendromeda is watching intently. She smiles with an evil grin. "Those Ninja Storm Rangers are going to pay for defeating my Copy Robot!"   
  


* * *

[ending credits]   
  
John AS Yellow Ranger  
Mary AS Blue Ranger  
Simon AS Red Ranger   
  
Sherek AS their ninja master  
Sherry AS their technical advisor   
  
Centrax AS the master of Jakinja  
Starsect AS the forseer of operations  
Budok AS the forseer of biological ninjas.  
Samurs AS the forseer of mechanical ninjas.   
  
Spastra AS the niaeve Jakinja female.  
Vendromeda AS the evil female who controls the Copy Robot   
  
Ants AS the Jakinja army   
  
Magnetmon AS the magnetic powered Jakinja   
  


* * *


End file.
